


(Entirely Inappropriate) Games People Play (at Work)

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperwork is boring.  Messing with Fraser is fun. So is Fraser's retaliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a series of three snippets on ds_snippets.

Ray is on the phone. It’s his turn to take a call, and while he protests that this is a waste of his time, he does it, grumbling all the while. But it’s more show than anything. He knows perfectly well that our caseload isn’t so bad at the moment, and there’s work here that does need catching up.

Trapped at his desk like this, he’s left with few options to shake off his excess energy. Sometimes it’s foot stomping, or little shuffling steps as he dances in his chair to tunes only he can hear. But generally his hands take the bulk of the work, fingers tapping, drumming a pencil, shuffling papers around.

Today, he’s taken to playing with the phone cord. Winding it around his long fingers, sliding them up and down its curves… he’s unexpectedly gentle, releasing his energy in a way that seems more like a caress than an attempt to ‘shake the ya-yas out’ as he likes to put it. It’s driving me to distraction, calling to my sense memory, reminding me of how those fingers feel on me, how nimbly and easily they can coax a reaction, bring me pleasure.

I look away from them before I do anything unbecoming, trying to find paperwork that needs finishing, casework that need filing, anything to bring my mind back to where it should be.

My eyes catch Ray’s and he winks, and I know he knows. He shifts his focus and my gaze follows his back to his hands, and the subtle movements I now know are a tease. Flushing, I grab some files, conceding the round to him with a look. The smile he gives me in return is full of affection and a hint of challenge, and I nod.

The game is on.


	2. A Lick and a Promise

This is the shift from Hell. No-case call after no-case call - I’m getting near the end of my rope here. I know I shouldn’t want a crime to actually be committed, but if I don’t get out of here soon, one’s gonna be, and _I’ll_ be the one doing it.

I stand and stretch, wanting a soda, and head over to see if Fraser’s willing to risk anything from the snack machines. Last I saw him, Frannie was dragging him off toward the interrogation rooms. Not too long ago, he’d have found any excuse not to go. But now that we’ve partnered up in the personal sense, he’s relaxed around her, friendly even. She doesn’t know what to make of it. I think he’s enjoying flustering _her_ for a change.

Must be some big mailing going out; the table’s covered with letters, labels, stamps and envelopes. She’s stuffing them and yakking away, not even noticing me. He’s sealing and stamping the envelopes, and I swear the sight of that tongue on paper takes my brain places it has no call to go to when we’re stuck here.

He looks up from what he’s doing as he slowly touches his tongue to the next envelope, making a show of it just for me. Bastard knows just what buttons to push, and I squirm in suddenly too-tight jeans. He tries to hide a smile but I can see it in his eyes, and he raises a questioning eyebrow as he shifts his gaze down my body and back up.

I vamoose before I do something stupid right there in front of Frannie. He’s won this round for sure, and it’s hours until quitting time, which _sucks_. Or maybe not, since it gives me time to plan.

‘Cause this ain’t over yet.


	3. Parley Vouz

_Ray_

I’m hip-deep in paperwork when Fraser gets back to my desk, and I point to a pile of folders near his chair. “Look ‘em over, make sure they make sense, okay?” I say, not looking up.

Fraser opens the top one cautiously, then leans in and gets down to it when he sees it really is legit work. I hide a smile as I watch out of the corner of my eye. Like I’d spring something with the first file; that’s kiddie stuff.

I stay focused on work, careful not to watch Fraser, until I hear the intake of breath that signals he’s found the first note. I turn my head to see him look at me with wide eyes, then go back to reading. He finds the next note, then the next one, each time getting a little more flushed. He catches my eye again and swallows, and the look I get is so not work-approved it isn’t even funny.

He carefully closes the folder and clears his throat, but the, “Could I see you for a moment about this file, Ray?” is still husky and makes me want to do Bad Things to him right here on my desk.

“Sure, Frase,” I reply, and my voice isn’t quite normal either, but at least I’m still okay to get up from my desk. 

We barely make it to the closet before Fraser’s on me, and I give as good as I get. “I concede, Ray,” Fraser murmurs between kisses. “You’ve won.”

“It was the French, wasn’t it?” I grin as I dive in for another kiss. “Knew it’d push you over the edge.”

I’ll have to ask again later, though, because he’s found much better uses for that tongue than licking envelopes. 

 

_Fraser_

Ray has a stack of case files on his desk when I return, and asks me to look them over before he turns them in. It’s standard procedure for us, but I take the first folder with some trepidation, as this would be the perfect opportunity to continue our game. However, it’s just as Ray says, paperwork to check, as is the second file. The third, however, has a post-it note on the first page that takes my breath when I read it.

_I want to lick you like you licked that envelope, slow and careful, teasing you with my tongue._

Which in and of itself is provocative enough, but what surprises me is that it’s in French, which Ray has previously, vehemently confessed to not knowing. I look up to see him smirk, and start to respond when I notice something else in his gaze, as if he’s still waiting. So I look back down and keep reviewing the file, though I do carefully pocket the note.

Two pages later I understand. There’s another note, even more suggestive than the first. I can’t help the blush, but I make no other move to let him know I’ve read it, even though I know it’s a lost cause.

By the third note, I have to stop. The grammar is horrendous, hopefully due to some on-line translation program rather than him actually asking someone here for help. But the images they’ve conjured are so intense I nearly forget where we are and grab him. Instead, I clear my throat and ask if he’d accompany me elsewhere to review the file. The discussion that follows brings us to an understanding that’s mutually agreeable, and for once I don’t mind losing a competition.

After all, in this case, we’ve both won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of “parley” rather than “parlez” is deliberate, as I like the definition (iz a word dork).


End file.
